The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to a compact, light weight, portable air compressor.
A regular air compressor, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a base frame equipped with a pair of wheels and a stand, a metal air storage cylinder fixedly mounted on the base frame, a drive unit, a compression unit driven by the drive unit to pump air into the metal air storage cylinder, a control device which controls the operation of the compression unit, and an air tube connected between the compression unit and the metal air storage cylinder to guide high pressure air from the compression unit to the metal air storage cylinder. This structure of air compressor is functional, however it is heavy, and needs much storage space. Because the air storage cylinder is made of metal, the whole assembly of the air compressor is heavy. Therefore, this structure of air compressor is not convenient for carrying by hand.